Always Wanted To Do That
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: The Royal Family couldn't have Hans leave without a gift could they? :D P.S. I put the characters in order the way they show up.


**I believe the Royal Family couldn't have Hans leave without a gift from them, can they? :D**

* * *

Finally it was over. The eternal winter, that was caused by fear of the Queen of Arendelle, Elsa, now came to an end by none other than Elsa and with the help and love of her little sister, the Princess of Arendelle, Anna. When all of Arendelle was thaw, everyone rejoice in happiness for summer has return back to them. However, there's one that's not so on the upside. And that one was no other than Hans, the Prince of the Southern Isles.

* * *

Hans was sitting in his chamber, waiting patiently for him to be deport back to his home. 'I could of have it all but no! That witch and her reckless sister have to ruin it all for me! And now I have to face my twelve idiotic and dimwit brothers, Agnar, Ansfrid, Arve, Audun, Balder, Baldur, Birger, Brede, Eilif, Eiliv, Eirik, and Eyolf!' Hans let out an annoy grunt in the process 'I can't believe I just name all of them! Ugh! I swear I-"

Suddenly, Hans' thoughts was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. The footsteps took a few more steps before stopping in front of his cell, revealing a plump man with fair skin, large nose, sideburns, and almond eyes. It didn't take long for Hans to know that it was Kai, the Royal's family servant.

"Hans of the Southern Isles?" Kai stated clearly.

"Yes that is I" Hans replied as he stood up from the ground. Kai then walk over to his cell and open it. Hans was shock! Was he actually letting him go. "The Princess of Arendelle wishes to see you"

Now Hans was definitely shock! 'Anna wants to see me? I wonder? Maybe she came around and I realized what mistake she had made'

"Thank you my good man" Hans said kindly as he walk off but then stop in his tracks. He turns around and says to Kai "Oh and I believe it's Prince Hans of the Southern Isles not Hans of the Southern Isles"

Kai smiled to himself as he watch the happy prince walk off. "He wish"

* * *

Hans finally made it to the Royal Gathering and there he saw Anna, sitting on the throne with her leg cross the other. Hans was overjoyed "Anna!"

"Hans" Anna said as she stood up from the ran over to her as fast as he can and pick Anna up from the ground and swing her around. Anna was taken back by the sudden gesture.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you!" Hans exclaim as he put her back down on to the ground. Anna straighten herself out before she regain her posture "I wanted to talk to you about something"

"I know"

"Wait. What? You do?" Anna said perplex but unsure about him. Hans nodded. "Yes and I would like to say I'm sorry"

"You're sorry?" Anna said in shock almost, earning an eyebrow raise. Whoa Anna, is he serious?!

Hans nodded again. "Yes, I clearly wasn't in the right state of mind and acted out in such a horrible way. I didn't mean for that to happen that way but I know I can't take it back but I just thought I'll apologize anyway" Hans confessed.

Anna looked at him, still unsure about him. "I see.."

"Hey. How's about we forget the thing that happen between us and start over. What do you say?" Hans suggested to her with loving eyes.

* * *

Anna knew the eyes. It was the same look he gave her when he help her up when she fell on the canoe. Anna thought about it for a second which made Hans actually feel a little hope beaming through. Anna then turn to him and look directly at him as she gave her answer.

"Thanks but no" Anna said plainly. Hans' eyes widen! What?! The Anna he knew would jump on just like that! But there's something different. Like she change throughout all of this.

"What? Oh come on Anna. Love is an open door remember?" Hans pleaded to her as he grab her hand but Anna snatch it away from his wicked touch. "Oh believe me, I know. But my door is close. For I have found the one for me" Anna said proudly.

'Wow. She really did mature huh?' Hans thought to himself. He was actually impress but now there's another question that crept into his mind.

"And who could that be?" Hans asked, trying to sound interested but yet very concern. Who could this guy be?

"Me" Kristoff stated sternly as he came out of nowhere and stood in front of Anna. Hans took a look at the mountain man and laugh like he found Kristoff as a joke.

"Anna. Are you serious? You pick him?!" Pointing a finger at Kristoff "This mountain peasant over me? A Prince?" Kristoff was about to say something but was cut off by Anna "I would change that if I were you, Hans" She warned. Hans just scoff at her "Oh yeah? Why is that?"

* * *

**"Because that's no way of speaking to the Prince of Arendelle"**

Everyone look to where they heard the voice. They all trace it back to none other than-! "Q-Queen Elsa?!" Hans stuttered out in fear. Kristoff was completely shock! Did Elsa really call him the Prince of Arendelle? He look at Anna who was smiling back at him. He then return the smile back and look at Elsa, who nodded her head at him. Hans quickly kneel down in her presence.

"Oh?" Elsa said with a raise eyebrow, slightly impress by the sudden formality from Hans "So now I'm Queen Elsa."

Hans can see that Elsa didn't take the formal greeting as well since the ice begin to spike a little through the walls.

"No Snow Queen." Elsa said as she began to make her way towards him

"No Sorceress. No murderer. _No_ _monster!_" Elsa said the last part menacingly. She saw Hans tense up to this and for some strange reason, she was amused by it.

"No ma'am. I was totally out of line when I said those things to you and for that I humbly sorry for it"

Anna rolled her eyes and Kristoff smile at her gesture. Elsa shot a cool glance at Hans before she sighs "I forgive you"

Hans' eyes lit up and Elsa notice it. "But I wonder if you can forgive me?" Elsa asked him in curiosity.

Everyone shot Elsa confused glances. Especially Hans.

"What do you mean? What did you do?" Hans asked, feeling intrigued. Elsa smile a smile that made Anna very intrigued.

It was a mischievous smile.

"Well let's just say that I send a word to my good friends, your 12 older brothers, Agnar, Ansfrid, Arve, Audun,Balder, Baldur, Birger, Brede, Eilif, Eiliv, Eirik, and Eyolf, about your behavior and it looks like you will be a working peasant and strip from your title as Prince of the Southern Isles for a long time. Your Highness" Elsa said as she did a mock bow to him.

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle but Hans was render speechless. How did Elsa knew his older 12 brothers so well? "But. I thought-"

"You probably thought how handsome you are and probably wanted to do a slow motion hair flip" Elsa stated sarcastically, cutting Hans off as she flip her head dramatically, making Kristoff and the others laugh at the gesture.

* * *

Hans was now furious! How dare she do this to him?! Making a complete mockery of himself!

"You! You witch!" Hans shouted loudly, causing everyone to look at him. The guards quickly had their weapons pointed at him for when something happen but Hans didn't care! "I should have kill when I got the chance!"

Elsa felt a pang of anger rising inside of her but try to brush it off the best she can. Anna and Kristoff notice this and had a look of concern and worry on their face.

Hans saw this as well and decided to use it to his advantage "They should have burned you like they did to Joan the Arc!"

Anna just had about enough of Hans. Nobody talks that way about Joan and Elsa like that! She was going to punch the living daylights out of him but Kristoff hold her back, also showing a similar display of feelings that she had.

Hans then continue on what he was saying "Your parents should got rid of you when they had the chance!"

Anna almost snarl at the guy while Elsa had her nails dig a little deeper into the palm of her hand, drawing a little blood from it! But Hans kept going "Your sister should hate you and have you dispose of! You're nothing more than a-"

**CRACK!**

* * *

Hans flew a few feet from where he was standing at and collapse on to the ground with a thud! Everyone looked at Elsa and gawked at what she did! She literally knock the Prince of the Southern Isles out cold! Well, he was no one special anyway.

Elsa turn her attention to everyone who was still gawking at her. She raise an eyebrow up at them and said while the guards came and pick up Hans unconscious body out of the room. "What? I always wanted to do that"

"Well this calls for a celebration!" Anna exclaim as she clasp her hands together. Kristoff smiled in delight. "I'm down"

Anna smiled brightly back at Kristoff. She then turn around and said "Elsa?" Her face then fell when she saw her older sister, turned away from her, tensing up in pain!

"Elsa! Is your powers going haywire?!" Anna said in alarmed, making Kristoff look her way. Elsa just shook her head "No it's not that. It's just that I think I need to see the doctor"

Anna gasped. Never was the one who had to go see the doctor, that was usually heard. "Why?" Her gasped then turn into complete anger "Did Hans manage to hurt you?!"

* * *

"Let me know and I will personal deal with Hans myself" Kristoff added in as he pound his fist into his hand while putting on his 'dead serious' look on.

"Yeah. Whatever he did, Kristoff wouldn't mind getting his hands dirty" Anna confirmed.

Elsa shook her head and said "No its just that I think I broke my hand from punching Hans in the face. Geez for him be an annoying prince, he has a rock hard face. Ow! How did you manage to knock him over the ship?!"

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other than back at Elsa. Suddenly, they burst out laughter. Elsa looked back between a laughing Anna and Kristoff with confusion which made them burst even into more laughter!

"It's not funny you guys!" Elsa wailed at the laughing couple. Anna and Kristoff then both look at Elsa and shook her head.

"Oh Gods. I don't need this" She then turns on her heels as starts to exit out the room. Anna and Kristoff quickly notice this and realize they went too far.

"Wa-wait Elsa! Come back!" Anna call out to her sister as she took off after her. "Y-Yeah it was all Anna's fault!" Kristoff said as he follow after them. Anna stop in her tracks and glare at Kristoff. It was at this moment, Kristoff knew he messed up.

"In-In a good way" Kristoff stuttered a little as he try to save himself. Anna roll her eyes and went after her sister with Kristoff quickly following her.

* * *

**Freaking hate Hans! But not as much as other people from my school though lol. Anyways how you guys like it?! :D**

**Especially the names I gave his brothers. That was alot lol :D**

**Also, I love how Elsa consider Kristoff as ****the Prince of Arendelle :D SO MUCH LOVE!**


End file.
